


Adoption

by LieutenantWubs



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Adoption, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, I have no idea how adoption processes work, M/M, i just want everyone to be happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 00:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2792945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LieutenantWubs/pseuds/LieutenantWubs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian and Joseph are finally at the last stage of adoption: picking up their new daughter. Sebastian is a nervous wreck and Joseph is supportive and Audrey thinks this is the best day of her life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adoption

**Author's Note:**

> I mentioned Audrey briefly in 15 Years and here she is again. I just really like Papa Seb and think he deserves to raise a child.
> 
> Oh, and I don't know how adoption works and the technicalities that go with it. So it's probably wrong on 5000 levels

Sebastian felt like he was going to puke because he was so nervous.

Today was the day. The day they went to the adoption home.

“Seb... you okay?” Joseph was holding his hand and looking at him with concern and worry in his eyes. Sebastian let out a deep breath that he didn’t know he was holding.

“Yeah, I’m fine... just a little nervous.”

“A little nervous? You look like you could faint at any moment! Are you sure you want to do this?”

“I’m sure. We didn’t spend months having our backgrounds checked and our house searched for secret meth labs just to stop here.” Sebastian brought Joseph’s hand up to his mouth and he pressed a gentle kiss to his partner’s knuckles. “So... ready to go?”

“Of course.”

Both detectives climbed out of the car and looked up at the adoption home. It was a nice looking home and their adoption agent had said that the foster parent took good care of the children that stayed there. They began to walk up the steps to the house and Sebastian squeezed Joseph’s hand in his while he rambled on.

“Jojo... What if I’m not good enough? What if I can’t protect her like I couldn’t protect Lily? Oh god, what if she doesn’t like me? She could see me and gets terrified. I don’t think I could handle that.” Sebastian was beginning to hyperventilate and Joseph pulled him down for a kiss.

“You’re going to be wonderful to that little girl, Seb. What happened to Lily wasn’t your fault, and I know that you will protect her with your life.” Joseph pressed his forehead against Sebastian’s and he waited for his older partner to calm down before they continued walking to the front door.

The doorbell sounded far too loud in Sebastian’s ears and he tried to calm down his nerves. He needed to stay calm for this. The front door opened to reveal a small woman with blonde hair pulled up into a bun. She smiled warmly up at them.

“Oh! Hello, you must be Mr and Mr. Castellanos. Please, come in.”  The lady, who Sebastian faintly remembers her name being Alice, opened the door so the two detectives could make their way inside. “You both must be so excited to meet Audrey. I know that she’s been bouncing around in excitement ever since she found out that you had an interest in adopting her. Only five years old and she already knows how important a family is.”

Sebastian couldn’t trust his voice, he felt on edge. Thankfully, Joseph could sense his nervousness and spoke for him.

“We’ve been waiting a long time for this moment. It took a lot of paperwork and court battles, but here we are.”

“Thank goodness for that. It’s such a shame that children are kept from being placed in good homes just because the adopting parents are the same gender.” Alice led them through the house and stopped in front of an archway. “But there’s no use in talking about that now, you’re here to give Audrey a good home and that’s what really matters. She’s in the living room through this doorway, if you want to see her, but we still have some final paperwork to get done.” Joseph squeezed Sebastian’s hand before looking up at him.

“I think you should go in and say hi while I finish the paperwork.” Sebastian stared down at his partner nervously.

“Y-you sure? I don’t... I don’t want to mess this up, Jojo.”

“You’ll be fine. Just be yourself.... Well, your child friendly self.” Joseph gave him a kiss on the cheek before walking off with Alice to another part of the house.

Sebastian took a deep breath before walking into the living room.

It felt like the entire world stopped when he saw her.

Audrey was kneeling on the floor in front of the coffee table and was drawing something on a piece of paper. Whatever she was working on, it was very important because she didn’t notice Sebastian’s presence. Her hair was a light brown and went down to her shoulders, effectively curtaining her face from Sebastian’s view. She was also wearing a light blue sweater along with long black pants. He awkwardly coughed into his fist to let her know that she was no longer alone.

She looked up from her drawing and towards the older detective, causing Sebastian’s heart to stop.

The little girl looked so innocent and images of Lily’s own innocence flashed across his mind.

“H-Hello, Audrey.” Sebastian cursed the slight quiver in his voice. He had to get a hold of himself.

Audrey continued to stare at him and he began to fear the worse, when a huge smile spread across her face. She stood up quickly and ran over to him and wrapped her arms around his leg.

“Papa!” The weight on his leg caught Sebastian off guard, but it wasn’t enough to make him stumble. He looked down and at the little girl and suddenly all of his fears washed away at the look of pure joy on her face. Sebastian ran a hand through her hair and Audrey glanced up at him. “You are my Papa... right?”

The fear and worry that were laced in her small words caused Sebastian’s heart to break. “Yeah... I’m your Papa...”

“Do I have two Papa’s?” Audrey grabbed his hand and was bouncing around at his feet.

“Yes you do, Audrey.”

“Can I meet my other Papa too? Is he with you?”

“I’m right here.” Joseph was standing in the doorway with Alice and when Audrey saw him she beamed with joy and tried to drag Sebastian over to him.

“Papa!” she was still holding Sebastian’s hand while she used her other hand to tug at the bottom of Joseph’s shirt.

“I thought he was Papa?” Joseph grabbed her hand in his own and looked up at Sebastian. Audrey stopped bouncing around and glanced between the two detectives.

“Uhmm... He is Papa” She pointed up at Sebastian. “And you can be Daddy.” She looked to Joseph.

“That sounds wonderful, wouldn’t you agree, Sebastian?”

“Absolutely.” Audrey went back to being a bubbly little ball of joy and was going on about how she was so happy to have two dads and how she couldn’t wait to see her new home.

“I think it’s time you went and got your stuff, Audrey.” Alice gently reached out for Audrey’s hand and she happily took it before pulling the older woman towards the stairs. She looked over at the two detectives before heading up.

“You won’t leave while I’m away.... right?” Audrey looked scared at her own comment, and both Sebastian and Joseph shook their heads.

“We wouldn’t leave without you. When you get your stuff we’ll still be here.” Joseph walked over and ushered the little girl to head upstairs. At his reassuring comment, she quickly climbed the stairs with Alice behind her.

“That poor kid... She’s so young and she already has a fear of being forgotten and left behind...” Sebastian felt his heart sink at the thought. Joseph wrapped his arms around Sebastian’s waist and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

“She’s afraid of losing us and we’re afraid of losing her. I think we’ll be alright... and to think you were so afraid that she wouldn’t like you. She was practically attached to your leg!”

“Yeah... you should have seen her face, Joseph. She looked so happy to see me, a complete stranger. All she knows about me is that I’m not a bad guy and that I’m going to be her dad and that was enough for her to look at me with so much love.” Sebastian wrapped a hand around Joseph’s waist and kissed the top of his head.

“You’re going to be a huge part of her life, Seb. And you know what people say about kids... they can tell if someone is a good person or not at first glance.”

“I thought that was dogs?”

“I think it’s also true about kids. Don’t give me that look, I’m not comparing Audrey to a freaking dog.” Sebastian laughed and pulled Joseph closer to his side. The sound of small steps coming down the stairs reached them and they watched as Audrey pulled a tiny suitcase behind her.

“I’m ready! Can we go can we go?” She was buzzing with excitement and it must have been contagious because at that moment, Sebastian wanted nothing more than to pack her into the car along with Joseph and take them home. Joseph left Sebastian’s embrace to help her with her suitcase.

“You sure you got everything? We wouldn’t want you to forget anything.”

“Yup!” Joseph looked towards Alice for confirmation and she nodded her head.

“Well then, are you ready to see your new home?” Audrey bounced around while running to the front door to grab her coat. “I’ll take that as a yes...”

“Come on, we shouldn’t keep her waiting. Thank you, Alice.” Sebastian shook hands with her and she smiled at both detectives.

“I should be thanking you. She deserves a loving home and I think you two will provide her with that.” Alice walked with them to the front door. “Oh! And never be a stranger, I would love to hear from you three from time to time if that is alright.”

“Of course, we’ll keep you updated with Audrey.” Sebastian took the suitcase from Joseph and went to put it in the trunk of the car; all while Audrey followed and stayed close to his legs. “Audrey, why don’t you go say goodbye to Alice before we head out?”

“Okay!” The little girl ran back up the steps to Alice. Joseph was standing next to the passenger door and smiling at Sebastian.

“So... you still nervous about being Audrey’s new dad?” Sebastian looked from Joseph up to where Audrey was hugging Alice.

He thought about the good times he did have with Lily, and how much joy came with raising a child. He thought about how he would do everything in his power to protect Audrey, something he failed to do with Lily.

There would always be the pain of not having Lily in his life anymore, but with how happy this little girl looked when she smiled up at him, he felt some of the pain lifting.

“You know what, Joseph? I think I’m going to be okay...”


End file.
